


At the End of the Tunnel

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998) RPF
Genre: Domestic, Implied Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/profile)[honeyandvinegar](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/). I put Blind and orlijah_month aside for the moment, because I felt like you really needed this.

“Babe, you’re on my arm,” Josh whispered, but Elijah just mumbled something sleepily and fell back into his dream.

With a _tug_ Josh freed his arm from under Elijah’s warm body, rubbing the muscles to stop the pins and needles feeling. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, feeling the tightness in his back release with a _pop_.

He wandered into the kitchen and happened to see that his phone was ringing. Thankfully it was on silent . . . not that anything could wake Elijah, but still.

“Hi mom,” he said. The smile in his voice was obvious.

“Hi baby. How are you?”

Josh glanced back into the couch at the sleeping Elijah curled under Josh’s favorite afghan from the back of the couch. “I honestly couldn’t be better right now.”

“So I take it Elijah made it safely back from New Zealand?”

“Yup,” Josh said, setting up the coffee pot. “He’s crashed out on the couch right now. The jet lag finally got to him. I tried to get him to go to bed, but . . . well, you know how Elijah is when he sleeps.”

“What time did you guys get back from the airport last night?”

“Around eleven.”

“ _Joshua_.” Her voice was full of disapproval.

“What? I’m not the one who scheduled his flight! Besides, he was going to sleep for days no matter what time he got in. But he’s home safe and we’re fine so you can stop worrying.”

“Josh, I don’t care if you’re five or 25. You’re my son, so I will continue to worry about you. And Elijah by extension.”

Josh rolled his eyes. Ever the mother. “I know, mom.”

“And don’t you forget it. . . . Well, I’ve got to get a move on, so I’ll let you go. Give Elijah a hug and a kiss for all of us.”

“Will do.”

“Love you guys.”

“Love you, too, mom.”

Josh pressed the _end_ button and slid his phone in his pocket. He poured two cups of coffee (black for Elijah, cream for himself) and carried them into the living room. He set the coffee down on the table next to Elijah’s glasses and turned to his sleeping lover.

“Baby,” he whispered, barely brushing a kiss against Elijah’s cheek.

Another incoherent mumble. Apparently not even the smell of coffee was enough to rouse him this morning.

“Baby, you need to wake up,” Josh tried again, a little bit louder this time. He carded a hand through Elijah’s silky-soft hair, scratching his head gently.

Elijah inhaled and groaned sleepily. His dark eyelashes fluttered and he looked up at Josh with hazy blue eyes. “Hey,” he said eloquently in a scratchy voice.

“I made coffee,” Josh said, pressing a kiss to Elijah’s temple.

Elijah sat up and slid his glasses up his nose. Josh sat down in the seat vacated by Elijah’s legs.

“Mmm. This is so good. The coffee on the plane was shit,” Elijah sighed.

“I bet,” Josh agreed. He picked up his cigarettes and lit two, handing one to Elijah. The other man took it with a grateful sigh.

Elijah let out a stream of smoke and yawned, rubbing his palm over his stubbled cheek. He took another drag of the cigarette and stretched, trying to work his body out of sleep-mode.

“Have you been up long?”

“Nah.” Josh shook his head. “Long enough to make coffee and talk to my mom for a minute.”

“How is she?”

“Good. She just called to make sure you got here okay and everything.”

Elijah nodded as he sipped from his coffee cup. “Did you also tell her we fucked like bunnies when he got home?”

“Of course,” Josh replied sarcastically, taking a drag from his own cigarette. “She’s coming over later to spank me for that one.”

“I’m so glad to be home,” Elijah sighed. He stubbed out his cigarette and leaned back against Josh’s firm chest.

“I’m glad to have you home,” Josh agreed, dropping a kiss down on the top of Elijah’s head. He finished his cigarette in silence and stubbed it out in the ashtray next to Elijah’s.


End file.
